It Must've Been Love
by Katayanagi
Summary: A teenage girl learns that acting ain't all fun and games, that hearts can be mended as well as broken, and that singing is worth fighting for.
1. I'd Do Anything

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up.**

**I apologize for the unfortunate writing I'm using in this chapter. It will get better, I promise.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

I was never the pretty girl in school. There was always someone prettier than me. I wasn't unfortunate looking or anything, just not the prettiest.

At 15 I was abnormally skinny and a mere 5'6". My shoulder-length blonde hair had natural highlights and lowlights which matched my pale skin. Rimless glasses covered my green-grey eyes.

Sitting at the popular girls' table? Forget about it. I was a nerd. Unusual for a blonde, I know, but I was still a nerd. The other nerds hated me, the popular girls hated me, and the in-betweens, well, they sort of accepted me, but never truly did.

Now that you know about my unfortunate background, you can hear about the unfortunate happenings of my life that led me to the most amazing thing that ever happened in my life.

* * *

"Oma!" I rushed into the hospital. My grandmother lay on the stiff hospital bed, a tube stuck up her nose to help her breathe, and an IV attached to her arm. I rushed to her side and grabbed her small cold fingers.

"Oma," I cried, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Sonja, I'm quite alright," she answered irritably. "You must stop acting as if I'll break every time I set a foot outside of my house. My name is Felicia, isn't it? A good, strong German name. My name means lucky, so I must be lucky. As your name means wisdom and you are the smartest person I have ever met." I smiled at my grandmother. Even in her older years she seemed as lively as if it were the end of the war.

The doctor walked in, followed by my father and my mother. My mother glanced at me sternly before walking over to Oma's side. Oma was her mother after all. My father came to stand behind me as the doctor told us the bad news.

"I'm sorry to say that Mrs. Mielke has had quite a fall. She had internal bleeding in one of her legs and a slipped disk. We performed all the necessary operations and she will be fine but she will require the help of a nurse." I saw father's face darken.

"Thank you," he answered.

* * *

The moon was covered by grey clouds as I slowly walked down the stairs. My mother and father were sitting in the kitchen.

"I could go back to work," suggested mom. She had retired only a month ago. My father shook his head.

"No, Jack needs you." Jack is my little brother. At 12 he's already been asked to play in Europe's Junior Soccer Tournament. A parent must accompany him.

"Where are we going to get the money to pay for both the nurse and the tournament?" My father scribbled furiously at a scrap piece of paper. He had retired 3 years ago. Taking a deep breath I entered the kitchen.

"I could care for Oma." My parents looked at me in surprise. My father's face softened.

"Sonja, you're only in high school."

"I could drop out."

"Sonja!" my mother gasped.

My father's voice gained a hint of anger. "Sonja, we will not allow you to drop out of high school. You have too much potential to waste it."

"But daddy-"

"Oma wouldn't want you to." I turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame in the hall. I opened my mouth to retaliate but he was right. She wouldn't want me to quit school for her sake.

"Then what are we going to do?" I whispered. My parents did not answer. After a few moments my mother broke the silence.

"Go to bed, you two! We'll figure something out."

I went up to my bedroom slowly. There had to be _something_ I could do. As I entered my room I saw a new e-mail message pop up on my screen. It was from my best friend in the whole wide world, Serena.

**To: Contest**

Hey Blondie. You are going to flip when you see this. I was surfing the net today and found this on the IMDB website! I know how much you love to sing and act (OK, so I'm the one that acts and sings, but you sing too!)

Have you ever wanted to meet the cast of _High School Musical_? Here's your chance!

If you act, sing and dance, go to West Edmonton Mall on July 2nd for your chance to audition to be part of the HSM3 Cast! (For girls between the ages of 14 and 19.)

Entry forms are to be filled out at the mall. Parental consent is required if under the age of 18.

**Sing up today for 2go Premium!**

I closed the e-mail and sent an IM to Serena.

Smrtblnd: nice try, but my parents would nvr let me

Luvsux: come on. U'd get 2 meet zac efron

Smrtblnd: yeah and we'll fall madly in luv and liv in our fairy kingdom. GIV IT UP SERENA!

Luvsux: srry. Ur the 1 who was obsessed w him

Smrtblnd: I was not.

Luvsux: yes u were

Smrtblnd: Ok, mayb a little bit but I'm still not allowed 2 go

Luvsux: beg ur parents

Smrtblnd: it's not a good time and July 2nd is 2morrow

Luvsux: grndma?

Smrtblnd: yeah, we hav 2 hire a nurse

Luvsux: say that if u win u get $$$

Smrtblnd: I do?

Luvsux: duh. I thought u were smrt. Job$$$

Smrtblond: right. Ok. I can do this.

Luvsux: meet me gate 50 10 AM 2morrow

Smrtblond: kk. Byez

Luvsux: bye. kisses

Smrtblnd: hugs and kisses

Smiling I printed out the contest information. Once I had shut the computer down I quietly put it on my dad's bedside table.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" roared my father.

"Why not?" I asked defiantly, tears spring up in my eyes.

"We do not want you to waste your life, Sonja! Acting is not what you were made to do!"

"How would you know?" I shouted back, "How would you know what I want? Maybe I'm sick of being the nerd. Maybe for once I want to be a star!"

"Honey," my mom started to tell my dad, "I think you're taking this too seriously. It's only an audition. Chances are Sonja won't make it."

"What do you mean she won't make it?" My father huffed. I love how easy it is to predict my dad. I smiled gratefully at my mother.

"Well, Sonja's not much of a pop singer and her dancing is atrocious."

"What? You know our daughter excels at everything she does!"

"Then let her audition." My father deflated as he realized he had lost the argument. Slowly he turned to me.

"I'll let you audition, but if you don't make it I don't want you crying about it, okay?"

"Okay!" I shouted happily and hugged my father.

And so began my journey.


	2. All You Wanted

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. I also do not own the song "Hopelessly Devoted to You" by Olivia Newton-John from **_**Grease**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you made me do this!" I groaned to Serena as we stood in the queue to have me sign up.

"Don't worry about it," Serena answered soothingly, "You are way prettier than all of these girls. You probably sing better too!"

"They all look so much older!" I whined, "I look like I'm 12 and I'm 15!"

"Now, now," Serena tutted, "We'll go to the washroom and apply some make-up and PRESTO! you'll be fabulously 15!"

Once my father signed the parental consent form he wandered off in the mall while Serena dragged me to the washroom. I pinned the number 200 to my shirt and stood still as Serena did my make-up.

"There," she said approvingly, "The mascara gives you eyelashes and the silver defines them. Good thing your lips are naturally red." I looked at the girl in the mirror. It was me, but it wasn't me. The blonde girl staring back at me was what I dreamed I'd look like if I were prettier.

"Thank you Serena!" I swept her up in a big hug.

"No problems as long as you get me in the inside."

"The inside?"

"Yeah, you know, once you're dating Zac Efron-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted.

"Then you can introduce me to Drake Bell," Serena finished.

I sighed. There is no arguing with a delusional friend. "Fine," I agreed.

An announcement came onto the PA. "Attention all participants. Please make your way to the ice rink for the auditions. The first round will be acting."

Hundreds of girls swarmed around the stage. I was the very last person they allowed to enter so I was extremely nervous. Thousands of girls screamed as Ashley Tisdale made her way to center-stage.

"Hey girls? How y'all doing?"

The screaming continued. I wanted to slug someone.

"For the first round you will each be handed a page of the script where the character, Sharpay's cousin Ashlene, speaks. Read the part on the stage. Half of you will be disqualified."

A staff member handed out the pieces of paper as you went on stage. The acting was completely improv. You could not read the script beforehand. As I walked on stage I quickly glanced at the sheet. Ashlene's parts were highlighted in yellow. I began to read.

"Troy, leave me alone!"

An actor read Troy's lines for him. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"You wouldn't understand!" I cried, willing tears to form in my eyes.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Your biggest problem is choosing between two girls. How could you ever understand mine?"

"Just tell me!" I quickly read the lines and dropped the paper.

"Blake broke up with me. I'm completely utterly alone. The guy who said we'll always be together and gave me a flippin' promise ring," I threw the ring I was wearing on my right hand to the ground, "broke up with me!" There was a moment's pause as the actor recovered.

"I-I didn't know."

I turned my face from the audience. "How could you? You don't understand what it's like to be cast away like I always was."

"Ashlene, any guy who casts you away doesn't know what he's missing." I turned back to the audience, a smile on my face.

"Really, Troy?" I pretended my face was being lifted.

The actor continued, mesmerized. "I would never let you go." I smiled and curtsied to the audience before hurrying off stage. The entire crowd was silent. A large cheer came from the back.

"Way to go Blondie!" I heard Serena shout. The crowd joined in. I knew that I had done it; I had passed the round. It came as no surprise when Ashley Tisdale called my name to move on. Only 100 contestants left.

"Next you will be divided into 4 groups of twenty-five and will learn a choreographed routine. You have one hour. The staff will lead you to your designated areas.

I stood at the back of the group as the choreographer showed us the steps. I had the steps memorized, but I couldn't get the order right. I knew the other girls were laughing at my ungraceful steps and forced smile. Serena came to the side and watched.

"Yeah, Sonja, go Sonja! You can do it!"

"No I can't!" I shouted back to her.

"Yes you can! Think about those hot guys!"

"I think I can!" The smile didn't come so forced and I began to get the routine. Soon we were asked to perform. I made one or two mistakes, but they were minor. One girl in the front did 3 steps wrong in a row and I was worried our group may be disqualified because of her.

At the end of all the routines Ashley Tisdale took the stage again.

"Congratulations girls on making this far. Only 1 group will make it to the final round. Would group A and D please come up here." Reluctantly I got up on stage. Group A had done and almost flawless job on their dancing.

Sulking I stood at the back of my group again.

"One group did an obviously better job at performing the routine, but that's not what our judges were looking at. Unknown to the contestants, judges were observing the improvement the girls made from the beginning of the dance to the end. So the winners are: Group D!" I gasped. I was in the final round. I, Sonja Gerhardt, made it to the final round!

Laughing I jumped over to Serena. There was a half hour break before I had to be back. In that time I had to learn the tune of the song I was given.

Serena brought the fries and burgers over to the table I was sitting at.

"What song is it? Maybe I have it on my iPod," Serena offered. I shook my head.

"I doubt it. It's Olivia Newton-John's 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' from _Grease_."

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, can't help you."

"Don't worry about it. I know the tune off by heart. I've watched the movie one too many times."

* * *

Nervously I took the microphone from Ashley Tisdale. She had just announced me as the last contestant of the day. Slowly I stood in the spotlight and nodded to the sound crew. The music began to play.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you.

"Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you,  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do;  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

"But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you.

"My head is saying "Fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go".  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

"But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you."

At the end the crowd took a deep breath and there was a moment of complete silence before the crowd erupted into cheers. I smiled gratefully. That had been the best rendition of the song I had ever done.

I stood by Serena silently as the judges evaluated the last 25 contestants. Ashley Tisdale took an envelope from the judges and walked on stage.

"Congratulations girls on making it to the final round. The judges had a very difficult time and had to look at your overall performances to decide the winner." Slowly Ashley opened the letter.

"The person selected to play Ashlene in HSM3 is… contestant 200, Sonja Gerhardt!"


	3. Evil Angel

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**I apologize for dragging this out. Don't worry, Zac Efron and gang will come!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Oh. My. God," screamed Serena, "You won, Sonja! You won! You're in _High School Musical 3_!"

"I won?" I asked dumbfounded. How could I win? I'm a nerd. I never get to do anything like that. That's for popular girls. The crowd began to push me towards the stage.

"You must've made a mistake," I shouted, "I couldn't have won."

"Nope, no mistakes." Ashley Tisdale took my hand and led me to the stage. "Hey Edmonton, meet your new star!"

* * *

"Daddy, remember to open windows when you get home," I kissed my father on the cheek.

"Of course I will, Sonja," he answered. I turned to my mother.

"Have fun in Europe."

"I will darling." My mother wrapped me in a hug.

I turned to Jack. "Anything but first is last," I coached. My brother laughed.

"Oh, yeah? If the guy you date turns out to be a jerk, I won't kick him in the balls for you."

"Okay, okay, second is good too," I surrendered.

"Fine, I take it back. I will kick him in the crotch. Very, very hard." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

Last I turned to Serena.

"Bye, sister from another mister." Serena grabbed me into a hug that nearly broke my back.

"Remember," she whispered into my ear, "the inside."

The whole flight I thought about my family, Serena, and my grandmother lying in her bed at home. Once we arrived in Los Angeles, however, I was more worried about finding my luggage.

"What do you mean you can't find my luggage? That has my cell phone, my trailer keys, my script, everything inside of it!"

"I'm sorry, miss," the clerk responded bored, "we will call you back as soon as we find your luggage."

"Hey! You don't talk to young ladies like that! Get her her luggage now." The clerk paled and backed from the counter.

"Yes, sir, right away sir."

"Thanks. He was giving me a hard time."

"Don't mention it." I turned and gasped. The guy who helped me out was none other than … Lucas Grabeel! Bet you thought I was going to say Zac Efron, huh? Don't worry. He comes later.

"Oh my gosh, your Lucas Grabeel!" I nearly shouted it.

"The one and only."

"I'm Sonja Gerhardt," I introduced. Recognition sparked on his face.

"You're Sonja? That's great! I'm here to pick you up!"

"Seriously? You came all the way here to pick me up?"

Lucas smiled. "'Course, Ashley said, and I quote, 'Sonja is just the cutest! She has these gorgeous long legs and killer eyes! You will all love her!' So I had to see the bombshell we were hiring."

My smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I'm not that pretty." Lucas was about to say something when the clerk came back holding my bags.

"Thank you," I thanked politely as Lucas took my bags.

"C'mon," he said, "my car's just out front."

* * *

"There she is!" Ashley came over and greeted me. "I am so glad you came! The producers are anxious to meet you! So is the rest of the cast, of course."

"Hey Ashley," Lucas greeted. Ashley walked over and kissed him on the cheek. I saw Lucas's ears turn bright red. Someone had a crush! I was so using that later.

"Come on, Sonja!" Ashley took my hand and dragged me into Studio 16. People were hurrying about, fixing props, and shouting orders. Then there was a group of people sitting in the middle of the set talking. Ashley bounced right up to them and introduced me.

"Everyone this is Sonja, Sonja this is everyone."

"Hey," greeted Vanessa Ann Hudgens. She smiled sweetly. Please let Serena not be right about her being mean.

"Hey girl," greeted Monique Coleman, "Love the dress." She was commenting on my clothes! My $26 cherry dress bought at Mariposa clothes!

"What up?" nodded Corbin Bleu. I turned to the last member of the cast who hadn't greeted me. Zac Efron. He just kept staring at me with his piercing blue-green eyes. I began to fidget, uncomfortable under his stare.

"What?" I snapped, "Haven't you seen a blonde with gorgeous legs in a dress before?"

"No, I've seen plenty," Zac retorted, "but I don't see one right now." Ouch. That hurt.

"At least I don't have to diss 15 year olds to boost my ego."

"You're 15? You look 12." Another hit.

"Hey, if you're 18, why does your entire fan base consist of 10 year olds?" Zac was about to say something else when Lucas interrupted.

"Maybe the girls would like to show Sonja her trailer?" The three girls nodded and dragged me a way. As we walked I glanced around and saw Zac stick his middle finger up at me. That jerk. He was so going to get what's coming to him.

My trailer was medium-sized. A queen sized bed was already made for me and the fridge came stocked. I began to unpack and the girls helped me.

"Damn girl, where'd you learn to diss like that?" Monique asked me, "I thought only the 'hood knew how."

"At my school you would always be burned unless you could comeback with something. I'm used to the burns Zac gave me; they're so old."

Vanessa held up one of my bags. "This whole bag has books in it!"

"Oh yeah! Put them on the shelves. My parents bought them for me before we left. They're so I don't forget to study."

"Study?"

"Well, you may all be finished with high school but I still have to take it."

Quietly we continued unpacking. When it was 6 Ashley took out some ice cream and fudge sauce and made sundaes. The girls wanted to know _everything _abut me, so they thought a round of truths would be enough.

"Have you ever frenched a guy?" Monique asked.

"No," I answered quietly.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've only ever had 3 boyfriends." The girls stared at me in disbelief.

"But…you're so pretty…" started Ashley. I glared at her.

"No, I'm not."

Vanessa took a spoon out of her mouth. "I've got one for you," she smiled eagerly, "did you ever have a celebrity crush on Zac?"

I was quiet. I did not want to answer this question, but I had to. "Yeah," I admitted. The girls squealed.

"Too bad he hates her," pointed out Monique.

"Thanks," I added sarcastically.

"What? It's true! Very time he meets a girl it's always-"

Ashley put on a very masculine voice, "Hey baby, you're looking hot today."

Vanessa laughed and added, "And then he takes you out for dinner for a week, sometimes hooking up with you if he feels like it, then drops you with-"

"Sorry, but I don't think you're the girl I'm looking for." (Ashley again.)

I laughed. "How do you all know this?"

"Zac and I had a fling a year or two ago," Ashley answered. I turned to Vanessa, she just nodded.

"What about you Monique?"

"Nuh-uh. I don't date white guys." A new round of laughter came.

"So you're a virgin then, Sonja?" The question threw me off guard.

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

"Don't worry. Today must just be Zac's off-day. He'll probably be your first in about a week," Vanessa attempted to console me.

I glared at them. "Actually I want to be a virgin until I'm married." The girls looked at me in surprise.

"Wow," Ashley sighed, "That's really cool."

"Yeah," Monique and Vanessa agreed.

"Is Zac really such a player?" I asked, not wanting to believe them.

"Yes, we're protecting you by telling you this."

After the girls left I sent an e-mail to Serena.

**To: First Night**

Zac Efron's a loser. He's a player too. There goes your dream of me being Mrs. Efron! Lucas Grabeel is really nice, same with al the girls. Hope to write to you soon.

Love, Sonja

**Sign up for 2go Premium!**

As I lay in my bed that night I cried. I knew I wasn't pretty but did Zac have to say it? Why is it that every time you want to believe a nice guy exists, your opinion changes of them in a heartbeat? That night I made a resolution. I was on a mission.

Mission Statement: Don't fall for Zac Efron.


	4. Who Do You Think You Are

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you for the reviews Lil Spazzy Q and BOYSlikeWOAHx3!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Sonja, wake up!" I groaned as I heard knocking on my door. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was only 5 AM!

"Let me sleep!" I moaned. I heard a key turn in the trailer's lock. Ashley stepped in and pulled the blanket away from me.

"Get up. We have to have your hair, make-up and wardrobe done by 6 AM so that we can drive to Disneyland where we will be giving a speech conference on _HSM3_ at 1 PM."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Quickly I made my bed and brushed my hair. My face was a mess and I'd forgotten to change out of the clothes I was wearing last night.

"Don't worry about it," Ashley rushed, "The stylists will fix everything. Don't worry about changing; you're getting new clothes anyway." Then off I was being dragged down to hair and make-up.

* * *

"What have you done to your face?" cried out Martina in horror. Martina had long French manicured nails and green horn-rimmed glasses. She was personal stylist.

"Nothing," I muttered grumpily, "I just haven't washed it."

"Good heavens!" She took a smelly green cream and smeared it over my face. "Let this sit for 15 minutes. Then we'll wash it off and do your make-up. Can I get someone to do her hair, please?"

The other girls smiled at me encouragingly as I sat in a large chair. After half an hour my face had been revitalized and my hair styled to suit my face.

"Am I done?" I asked impatiently. I hated not doing anything.

"Of course not!" scoffed Martina, "We still have to do your make-up and wardrobe!" I groaned inwardly.

"Could I ask a favour?" I asked silently.

"Sure, dear."

"Could my make-up and clothes be more… normal?" Martina looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"Of course, dear. Make-up, only a light touch-up. Wardrobe I want a cute summer dress that's still conservative!"

At 6 AM we were finished and I gawked at myself in the mirror. The summer dress was a light blue and cinched at the waist to show off how thin I was. Cute strappy sandals showed off my small feet and only mascara and foundation were on my face. I looked beautiful.

"There, you are cute!" Ashley exclaimed as she came to join me in the mirror. Monique and Vanessa followed. They looked gorgeous, but at least I didn't look _totally _out of place next to them.

We got in the limousine together and started on our way.

"What are we doing on the trip there?" I asked, eyeing my book in my purse.

"We gossip of course!" Monique said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Like about that new back-up dancer," Vanessa started.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her name's Carmen Montego. She just started and is the biggest flirt in all of LA."

I giggled. "Sounds like the perfect match for Zac."

Vanessa laughed (I think I even heard a snort!). "Yeah, they'd be perfect."

"Is Zac really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes," the three answered in unison. Question answered. At least my mission will be easy to follow.

An e-mail popped up on my screen. It was from the public relations officer. I printed it out.

"Order of seating for conference," Ashley read, "From left to right: Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Ann Hudgens, Zac Efron, Sonja Gerhardt."

I gasped. "No!" I think I screamed it.

"You're the only girl Zac has never liked and you have to sit by him all day. We feel for you." I swear tears formed at my eyes.

"I- I think I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're there."

* * *

The public relations officer shooed us into the room. Hundreds of reporters and cameras were in the room with us. I felt all the eyes on me as we sat in our respective seats. As I sipped my water I heard Zac whisper, "If you mess this up, I'm going to make sure you're fired." Gulp.

The conference was signalled to start.

"This question is for Sonja Gerhardt: have you had any previous acting experience?"

"No," I answered truthfully, "But everyone has to start somewhere."

"For Zac Efron: how is it working for a third time on _High School Musical_?"

"Oh, it's great. I love the cast." Ha. Liar. He didn't love me and _I'm _part of the cast.

"Sonja: Is it true that the reason you got this job is because you and Zac Efron are dating?" I swear I choked. We'd only met yesterday!

"No, it's not. I've never even-"

Ashley cut me off. "No, it's not. We heard from a friend that there were a lot of aspiring actresses in Edmonton, Canada, so we decided, why not launch a contest there? And if no one made it we'd go to another town, but we found Sonja." Saved.

"That doesn't answer my question about whether Sonja and Zac are dating."

Zac smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "No, I think of Sonja as my little sister. If nay guy wants to date her, he has to go through me first." How sweet. "I mean, what do young people know about love?" Must control urge to slap.

"Sonja: How do you get along with that cast?"

"Oh they're great! They've been so nice. Sometimes a little bit homesick but he girls fixed that!"

"Ashley: Is it true you and Zac dated?"

"Yes, it is, even though it's recommended actors and actresses don't become involved with one another. It didn't work out, but hey, we're still friends."

"Zac: If you had to pick your perfect girl what would she be like?"

"She'd be mature, about my age, tall, tanned, and she wouldn't be afraid to stuff her face." His eyes glanced at me. Was he implying that I'm anorexic? And why is his arm still around my shoulders?

"Sonja: Did you ever have a crush on Zac?" I did not want to answer.

"Yeah, Sonja, did you ever have a crush on me?" Zac smirked. He was going to get it.

"I, uh…"

"Isn't that the reason all those girls auditioned in Edmonton?"

"That's it!" I shouted, not caring what people thought. "You selfish pig! According to you everything revolves around you! On top of that I resent you constantly referring to me as a little kid!"

Zac laughed and turned to the press. "Sorry, guys, temper tantrum." He got what was coming to him.

I stood up, grabbed his coffee and poured it on his head until there was not one drop left. Smiling I nodded to the press before stomping out of the room.

* * *

"What on Earth was that?" I felt my face burning under the gaze of the public relations officer. Zac and I were sitting in his office as if we were two children who had gotten in trouble at school.

"I have no clue; ask Sonja," Zac answered. The PR officer glared at him.

"Don't act innocent Zac. You were totally grilling her back there. Don't think it's gone unnoticed that you don't like her.

"As for you," he continued, looking at me, "I thought you'd have more class than that."

"Oh, but it was classy," I corrected, "Pouring a drink on someone is the sure-fire way to make them remember a lesson."

"Enough!" He shouted, "You two have put the movie's -and your own- name in jeopardy. You will be required to stay away from each other as much as possible.

"Fine by me," Zac replied.

"Me too."

An evil smile spread n the PR guy's face. "On second thought, you have to spend as much time as possible together."

"What?" I shouted.

"No freakin' way!" yelled Zac, "I have a personal life to uphold."

"Well, you're not dating anyone, why not date Sonja?"

"No. No. No. NO!" I shouted.

"You have to."

"How are you going to force us to?"

"If you don't the images of your fight will ruin your acting career," he told Zac. "As for you, Sonja, we could take some of your pay away." My face drained of all colour.

"I'll do it if he will," I muttered.

"Fine," grumbled Zac.

"Okay then! I'll make the arrangements for your first date tonight!" The PR officer exclaimed and shooed us out of his office.

As we stood outside the office Zac glared at me. "This is all your fault. Now I have to cancel my date with Carmen!"

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll find some other guy to torment." With those words I walked back to my trailer, trying to fight back the tears that were on the verge of leaking from my eyes. I did not want to go out with him, but I couldn't abandon my grandmother!


	5. How You Remind Me

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you to: Corbin's my man; puddleduck. troypayluv.; Lil Spazzy Q; and ryanizmyman357 for your reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"You're going on a date with Zac?" Vanessa gasped. I had invited the girls over to help me get ready.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"You love him, don't you?" Monique gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Monique. The bosses threatened to reduce my pay if we didn't work something out."

"Whatever," Ashley said, "We have to get her ready girls! Let's go!"

After an hour the girls had finished. My bangs were let down to frame my face. The rest of my hair was in a bun held up by silver chopsticks. Light pink lip gloss shined on my lips. Mascara covered my blonde eyelashes and red eye shadow lined my eye. In my ears hung gold studs my great-grandmother left me and on my neck hung my golden cross necklace.

Ashley had lent me one of her dresses. It was a dark red swirled with scarlet and blood red. The dress was thin and gauzy. The back reached my ankles but the front cut off at my knees. The bodice was a halter with a small rhinestone set at the end of the V. The shoes were red too, and had sequins running along the straps.

"You look gorgeous," breathed Vanessa.

"Yeah," Monique added, "If Zac doesn't fall for you, I'd be surprised."

"Guys, I don't want Zac to fall for me."

"Right," Ashley recovered, "You just want to get this night over and done with. Well, we'll be going. Zac'll be here any minute to pick you up."

I sat on my bed nervously. I'd only gone on a few dates before and I didn't know what to expect. The PR officer had told me it was a very classy restaurant and I needed to dress up, but maybe I was overdressed?

Finally I heard a knocking on my door. Then I heard Zac.

"C'mon, twerp. I wanna get this over and done with. Carmen said she'll see me later tonight." Don't even begin to think about what the heck they'll be doing.

I opened the door and had the pleasure of seeing Zac's jaw literally drop. Ha, not so little anymore, am I?

"Um, my car's right over there." He pointed at a black Chevrolet Corvette.

"Nice, too bad it's a 2006. Vintage 1976 are the best."

Zac looked at me in surprise. "You think that too?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't everyone? I prefer Porsches though." I turned to my trailer. "If you don't mind, I have to lock my trailer." Zac waited while I fumbled with my keys.

The inside of the car was leather and my legs stuck immediately to it. He probably bought it that way so girls couldn't escape him.

As we drove I didn't say a word. Why would I want to talk with such a jerk? Finally we pulled in at a restaurant with a large queue outside. _La Nuit_ I read off the sign. Zac got out and came over to my side where he opened the door for me. Politely I thanked him and stepped out of the car. After handing the keys to a valet he offered me his arm. Accepting it I began to stride towards the entrance.

"Smile for the cameras," Zac whispered in my ear. I smiled as happily as I could. The press on either side gobbled it up. Tomorrow's gossip column'll probably feature Zac leaning into me and me smiling. Oh the horror!

The maitre d' seated us immediately and handed us the menus. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'd like an iced tea, please," I smiled politely.

"And for you, sir?"

"A Pepsi." The maitre d' left and I opened the menu. I could not understand what was on the menu.

"Don't they have anything without beef or pork in it?" I grumbled. Zac looked up in surprise.

"Are you vegetarian?"

"No," I answered quickly, "Just not fond of meat." Finally I had decided what to order. I set my menu down only to notice our drinks had been brought and Zac had already decided.

I smiled as politely as I could and wanted to say something to break the awkward silence but nothing came to mind.

"Do you want to know why this place is called _La Nuit_?" asked Zac.

"Because it's a fancy French place?" Not the best of answers, but hey! I took a guess.

"No," Zac shook his head, "it's called _La Nuit_ because after they eat here couples always go up to the Hollywood sign."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Well, I guess I won't get to see the sign seeing as we're not a couple." Zac winced. Yeah, that's right; you're not as hot as you think. Just then the waiter came.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Oui, monsieur. I'd like the Caesar salad to start, followed by the Aurora penne, and finished with the Chocolate Mousse Delight," I ordered. Zac looked at me in surprise again. Aha! Teach you to think twice about calling someone anorexic! (Which he only implied indirectly, but that's not the point.)

"I'll have the same." The waiter collected our menus and left. For a while Zac just stared at me. It got really uncomfortable.

"Who leant you that dress? I'm sure Is aw it somewhere before."

"Maybe one of the numerous sluts you dated had the same dress as me." Another hit. Take that Zefron! Heh, Zefron, that's pretty cute.

All of a sudden a guy in a black dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes and black sunglasses (What is he, like, emo?) cam up to us.

"Yo, Zac," he said coolly. I recognized the voice but couldn't quite place it.

"Yo Drake!" Oh. Dumb blonde moment. When I looked closer I could see that the guy standing beside our table was in fact Drake Bell.

"So, is this your new co-actress?"

Zac nodded. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. She ain't that great. I thought you said there'd be hot girls in Edmonton!"

I glared at Zac. If he wasn't careful I would steal his car. That's right, I know how.

"Well, what can I say? I see one gorgeous brunette there and I can't keep my mind off of it!"

"Dude, you haven't seen her again for 3 years! Shouldn't you give up?"

"No! She was perfect. Yeah, a little short, but perfect all the same."

"How did you meet her?" I asked, intrigued. Zac gasped in mock horror.

"No! The sob story!"

"Shut up!" Drake lightly punched Zac in the arm. He turned to face me completely. "Well, I was at the mall all covert-"

"Meaning he was wearing a hat and shades."

"Thanks for that Zac. Anyways, I was walking past the food court and I hear this most amazing laugh. When I scanned the food court I saw the source. There was a brunette sitting at a table with her blonde friend eating McDonald's fries. She had this rosiness in her cheeks and a way of flipping her shoulder-length hair I just adored!" I snickered slightly at that. "Her blonde friend was kind of geeky. She had black rimmed glasses and really long hair that should have been cut shorter. Anyway, as they passed by me when they finished eating I heard the blonde call her friend Serena. Isn't that divine?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zac answered.

No words can describe what went through my mind except the ones I spoke aloud.

"I was so not geeky and oh my god you have a crush on my best friend!"

Drake and Zac stared at me. For that matter, the whole restaurant was staring at me. I must have shouted really, _really _loud. I quieted my voice.

"So Drake, would you like to meet her?"

"You know Serena?" Zac asked in disbelief.

"I think we established that," Drake answered for me.

"Well, yeah, you could meet her, even date her, but she can't afford to fly out all the way to LA."

"I'll pay for it!" Drake announced happily, "I'll book the tickets tonight for this weekend." I watched Drake walk off in his own world. I leaned over to Zac.

"How will he know who to book them for?"

"He'll call me. Give me the information." I took out a pen and paper and wrote down Serena's information. She was going to be so psyched! I was on the inside!

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Zac drove in the complete opposite direction of where we'd come from.

"It's a surprise."

"If you try to have your way with me, I swear to God I'll sue you."

"Relax. Who'd want to have sex with you?" Ouch. I know I don't want to lose my virginity now and all, but did he have to say that?

After what seemed like years of silence Zac killed the engine.

"We're here," he mumbled. I looked around to get my bearings. Then I saw it. To my right was the Hollywood sign and down below Los Angeles stretched. I got out of the car and walked out onto the hill.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. The houses were all lit like the stars of the night sky. Green and red flashed in districts like the Aurora Borealis. "This reminds me of home." Zac came to stand beside me.

"I come up here to think." I glanced over at Zac. He was staring out over the city as if he were far away. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was pensive.

Must not think those thoughts. Stay on mission, Sonja.

"Would you like some music?" Zac asked. I could barely hear him, he was talking so quietly.

"Yes." Zac went and put the music on a classical station. As I stared off in the distance I began to sway to the music. That night reminded me of the night I got my first kiss.

"Would you like to dance?" Zac asked. I looked over at him. He held a hand outstretched. I searched his eyes for hidden meaning, but could find none. Finally I took his hand.

"I'd love to." As we danced slowly in the moonlight to the classical music I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes. That night was too much like the other one.

When the song ended Zac bowed to me. The tears began to roll down my cheeks leaving red marks as if I was being burned. I bit my lip and turned away, but not quickly enough.

Zac caught my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't tell him, not him. I held in my breath to keep from sobbing.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you're crying."

"I don't want to tell you." Zac sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I let the hot tears fall. They soaked into his shirt. When I finally had stopped weeping Zac opened my car door for me.

The whole ride back to the studio he kept glancing at me. I squirmed in my seat. Of all people to catch me crying, it had to be Zac, private enemy #1. He pulled up in front of my trailer. Quietly he got out and opened the door for me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked cautiously. I nodded and headed for my trailer. "Sonja?" he called. I turned and looked at him through my bloodshot eyes.

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you a bit?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry, but you have a slut to… don't make me finish that sentence." Zac grinned and hopped back into his car.

From my trailer I heard him drive away. I looked in the mirror and saw how streaked my face was.

"I thought you were done crying over it, Sonja," I muttered. New tears spilled. That night I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Name Another

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you to: Corbin's my man and Lil Spazzy Q for your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"Sonja, get up!" Ashley shouted from outside my trailer. I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. No way was I going outside.

"NO!" I shouted back. Ashley rattled the doorknob. I had jammed a chair under it to prevent her coming in.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" I shouted again.

"Let me in!"

"Fine!" I took the chair away. Ashley came in and gasped.

"You've been crying! What'd he do to you? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Zac didn't do anything."

"Then why were you crying?" I sighed.

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell you."

Ashley sat on my bad and indicated for me to sit beside her. "It's always a good time to talk."

I sat down beside her. "The night reminded me too much of another night."

"Did a guy break up with you?" I shook my head.

"The complete opposite. My first boyfriend kissed me on a date like that."

"How is that making you cry? Aren't you over him?"

"Sort of, sort of not."

"You can't be sort of over a guy."

"With Nick you can."

"What happened?"

I felt the tears threatening to flood my face as I started my story.

"Two years ago I met the most amazing guy. He was charming, sophisticated, and handsome. We had so much fun together and it hurt when I wasn't with him. Then, one day he finally asked me out. We spent the night in the park looking at the stars and dancing to classical music. When it was finally time to go home we laughed the whole time. We were walking across the street when my shoe got stuck in a grate, so I told him to go ahead as I tried to free my shoe. I didn't even see the car coming. Nick did. He ran and knocked me out of the way. Next thing I know he was lying still, blood oozing from his head and leg. His arm was bent at a funny angle and his eyes wouldn't blink. The man driving the car got out and checked his pulse, but there was none. Nick was dead."

Ashley's eyes opened wide when she heard the last part. "So the reason you're not over him is because it was never over, but because he's dead it is." I nodded.

"Every day I blame myself for going back for the stupid shoe. If I hadn't Nick'd be alive and we might even still be dating." The tears rolled down my cheeks stinging my dry skin.

"It's alright." Ashley wrapped her arms around me while I cried. "I'll explain to the director that you can't make it today." I nodded my thanks. Ashley got up and gave me a pat on my head before she left.

* * *

"Sonja! What the heck is this?" I woke up to the shrill cries of Monique as she rushed into my trailer, Vanessa and Ashley close behind her.

"What?" I asked bleary-eyed.

"This!" Monique thrusted a magazine into my face. I picked it up and looked at the page it was turned to. The magazine was titled _Daily Gossip_. On the page Monique was pointing to there was a picture of Zac leaning into my ear and whispering while I smiled.

"Oh, that I knew was going to be in the paper."

"Then what's this?" She flipped the page. There were pictures all over it of Zac and me.

There was one of us dancing on the hill, of Zac holding me while I cried, of us on the drive home, of him holding my hand a little too long as I got out of the car.

"How on Earth did people get these pictures?"

"Who cares?" Monique shouted, "You're falling for him!"

"No I'm not!" I refused to fall for jerks.

"Be careful, Sonja." Monique's voice had totally changed. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's alright. Zac went to see Carmen after."

"Oh yeah," Vanessa added, "Carmen saw these pictures too and she's been asking around to find out where your trailer is. Just warning you." The girls left and I sat alone in my trailer wondering what else could happen to me today.

All of a sudden a tanned dark-haired girl burst into my trailer. She had the body of a dancer and was almost as skinny as I was. She was wearing a black sports bra and black short shorts.

"Are you Sonja?" she nearly shouted.

"Uh, yeah," I stumbled. She glared at me with her hazel eyes.

"Stay away from Zac. I know the game you're playing. You're pretending to hate him so he has to spend time with you so you can make your move. Just remember, what Carmen wants Carmen gets."

"And Carmen is?"

"Me, you idiot!"

"Well, don't worry. I honestly think Zac's an asshole."

Carmen's face relaxed. "Good. His moves in bed are wasted on girl like you anyway."

First of all, what's that supposed to mean?

Second of all, ew! Zac and me getting it on? Gross gross gross! Cleanse my soul God!

"Don't worry. He's all yours." Carmen smirked and left.

"Obsessed much?" I looked up and saw Corbin in my doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded. Everyone in the studio already knew why I'm upset, why should I care who saw me now?

Corbin walked over to my bookshelf and was reading the titles on the spines.

"So… is there a reason you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I got a favour to ask."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to," Corbin took a breath, "I need you to get Zac to fall in love with you!"

I don't know how long I sat there in shock.

"Sonja? You okay?" A while, I guess.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why do you need Zac to fall in love with me?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm worried for Zac. I've never seen him with a girl for more than a week, and his relationships aren't very deep. I think he needs help."

"You seriously think I'm the one he should fall in love with? I hate him. He hates me. Simple as that. We are never going to be."

"Actually," Corbin smirked, "I think he's already in love with you."

"Nooooooooooo!"

Corbin gaped in surprise. "Isn't it, like, every girl's dream to be with Zac Efron?"

"Not mine!"

"Well, you don't have to love him; he just has to love you."

"Do I have to do this?"

"If you want Zac to respect you, yes. I think falling in love is just what he needs to become more passionate in his career." I nodded absently as I heard his words. "So you up for it?"

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Alright!" Corbin punched the air and turned to leave. "By the way, Carmen ain't got nothing on you."

I smiled and closed the trailer door.

New Mission Statement: Have Zefron fall in love with me, but don't fall in love with him.

I could do this.

No I can't. I'm so dead.

* * *

"Okay, everyone we're filming the scene where the cast for _Grease_ is announced. Everyone take your places."

I nervously stood at my place in the back. Zac, Vanessa, Lucas and Ashley all stood near the front. Monique and Corbin sat in the 'auditorium seats'.

"Act 1, Scene 2, Take 1!"

The old lady playing the drama teacher walked on stage. "Well it's been wonderful to have such a lovely turn out this year. So many fresh new faces. But I'm sure you're all anxious to hear who got which parts."

"Yeah, we didn't come for donuts," Corbin shouted.

"Quiet!" The lady demanded. She calmly turned to the crowd of extras standing in front of me.

"Danny goes to Troy Bolton!" Everyone clapped loudly and Vanessa kissed Zac on the cheek as Ashley glared at them.

"Kennicki goes to Ryan Evans." Lucas smiled bitterly.

"Rizzo goes to Gabriella." I watched as Vanessa's face fell. They were all such brilliant actors.

"That means I get Sandy!" Ashley exclaimed. The drama teacher smiled and shook her head.

"No, Sharpay, you're Frenchie."

"Then who's Sandy?" she demanded.

"Ms. Ashlene Evans."

"Ashlene? As in my cousin Ashlene? When did she come to the school?" Ashley shrieked as I pushed my way through the crowd.

"If you stopped looking in the mirror once in awhile and read your e-mail you would've known months ago." I pushed passed Carmen and stood beside Zac who looked at me in surprise. "Ryan knew, didn't you?" Lucas nodded with his mouth open.

"Now that that's all settled let's get to our places," the lady tried to calm down the mess.

"I demand to have this audition re-examined!" Ashley shrieked.

"Suck it up, princess."

"What?"

"I said suck it up princess! Ever since we were little it was always about you Sharpay! Grow up!" Ashley huffed and crossed the stage to me as everyone got in their positions for the dance.

"That's rich coming from a fifteen year old."

"And cut!" Ashley smiled and hugged me.

"We never make shots in one take! You were great!"

"Positions everyone!" I walked to my spot for the dance. We were supposed to mouth the words as we went. In the movie they lay our voices over the clip.

"Cue music!" The music went on and Ashley marched up to me and her whole group did the same dance in perfect unison. For the past three days I'd been practicing mine, but it was no where as good. When it came to my turn I stumbled and went the wrong way…straight into Zac.

"Already want more?" he smiled slyly.

"Perv!" I whispered under my breath.

"Cut! Let's try that again!"

And so it went for the rest of the morning until the director called a break. I went to my chair and slumped down. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the dance right. I heard the director complaining to his staff.

"This new girl is so tough to work with! She's so uncoordinated!" I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'll see what I can do," mumbled one of his assistants.

"Actually, let me work something out," I heard the PR guy's voice. Not good. I saw him walk to Zac who was very subtly groping Carmen's butt. Ew. He grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him over to me.

"From now on, you are responsible for helping Sonja learn the dance."

"Now?"

"Not now, boy, pay attention. You have the rest of the afternoon off but in the evening I expect you to be practicing!" The PR guy marched off and Zac glared at me.

"You're ruining my life."

"Which one? Your sex life or your social life, 'cause in your case it's hard to tell."

"You're impossible." Zac turned to go. "Meet me in the dance studio at 8 PM," he called over his shoulder. Great. Dance lessons from Zac. Should be fun.

Slowly I walked to my trailer. As I fumbled with the lock I heard bustling inside. When I opened the door I was met with 10 bags of luggage.

"What the-"

"Surprise!" I gasped and turned towards my bedroom to see Serena.

"Oh my God!" I shouted.

"Oh my God!" she shouted back. I ran over and hugged her.

"I can't believe you came!"

"I know! Zac is _so _nice to have bought me these tickets."

"Zac didn't buy them."

"But you two are dating. It was online." I smacked my forehead. The date!

"We're not dating Serena." I quickly explained to her what had happened over the last couple of days.

"Corbin's right. He's totally into you. He just uses Carmen to fill his 'needs'." She actually used air quotes.

"At least it'll make making him fall in love with me easier." Serena nodded and patted my back.

"So when do I have my date with Drake?"

I threw a pillow at her.


	7. Not Like That

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you to: Corbin's my man, Lil Spazzy Q, miroku's girlfriend, dancethroughout, TroypayisLUV, sweetiepie15, CorbinLuvsMe, and Julia( ) for your reviews! If I didn't put you in, I'm sorry! Too many e-mails!**

**

* * *

**

"What time is it?" I asked Serena as I finished up my chocolate bar.

"It's about… 8:12 PM."

"Shit!"

"Whoa, no swearing!"

"Sorry, but I'm late! Zac is going to be _so _pissed!"

"Ooh, another date with Zac?" I scowled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I rushed to the dance studio. The lights were on and I could hear music from inside. When I entered the studio Zac was already doing warm-ups.

"You're late."

"It's just-"

"Late. Now c'mon I have to stay extra. Carmen's gonna be pissed at you."

"She already is."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The music started and I went through the steps perfectly my first try. Zac turned the music off and glared at me.

"Are you purposely ruining my life?"

"No."

"Then why can't you dance this routine for the camera?"

"I-I get nervous."

"Why?"

"Everyone else is so good at dancing and I'm not. I'm like the ugly ducking of the group." Zac laughed.

"That's easy to fix. Pretend no one's watching." I did my routine but when Zac joined in across from me I faltered and lost count.

"Hmm, so you're intimidated."

"That's what I said!"

Zac laughed again. "We'll just keep dancing this routine until you get comfortable with me watching." After half an hour of hard, non-stop dancing I got the routine. I could do it with my eyes closed.

"You're set."

"Zac?"

"Yeah?"

"We-we also have to practise the pas de deux."

Zac groaned. "Producers always want so much of us." Zac played the music. It didn't have the words so I mumbled my part under my breath. I messed up so many times that Zac nearly smashed the stereo. Not kidding.

"You lean into me all sexy, not all ew! Get away from me!" I felt the tears sting at the back of my eyes. I couldn't help that he disgusted me.

We started again. This time at about the chorus I began fully singing the lines and when I leaned in I leaned in sexy. Zac was so surprised _he _lost the count. I laughed.

"Guess, singing helps me."

"Y-yeah! Well, I'm gonna go see Carmen!"

"You do that." Zac nodded at me briefly before leaving. I wandered slowly back to my trailer.

"How was dance practice?" Serena asked, watching a copy of HSM that I got free.

"He kept yelling at me. I got it at the end, though, no thanks to him. Turns out I just need to sing along."

Serena laughed. "The one thing you're good at helps you again!"

"Hey! I'm really smart! That's more than you can say." Serena shut up but we both burst out laughing again.

"Drake called," she said slyly.

"Oh? What'd he say?"

"We're going on a double date tomorrow night!"

"Zac ain't gonna like that."

"Let's bet on it. Twenty bucks says he can't keep his eyes off of you."

"He can do that easily. He's an actor."

"How 'bout twenty bucks that he'll kiss you?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Great work today Sonja! Much better then yesterday!" The director called from my left. I smiled gratefully. It only took 7 takes for me to the dance right. I felt Carmen's eyes staring holes into my back. "We should move onto the duet."

I winced. I hated it when people referred to couples dancing as 'duets'. To me duets will always be for singing. I prefer the ballet term pas de deux. In fact, the next dance could be classified as a pas de deux. It starts off with me dancing, then Zac and me, then him.

I got into position. What bugged me most about movies was how they were filmed out of order. Weird; it has something to do with location and what not.

The music started and I sang out loud to the music, dancing as I did so. I messed up a lot though, sometimes spinning too fast or taking too many steps. The director smiled, though, and said we could continue tomorrow. Child labour laws and what not.

I was exhausted and sweaty when I entered my trailer. Serena was sitting there, fixing her hair. She had on a pink halter top dress that flowed at the bottom. (She was a little self-conscious about her butt, but I would totally give anything to actually have one!) She was wearing her pink 'diamond' dangly earrings and my pink pearl necklace. I didn't mind; we always shared clothes, jewellery, shoes, et cetera.

"Why are you dressed already?"

"So I can help you! Now take a shower so you won't look greasy at the restaurant tonight." I rolled my eyes and went into the closet-sized bathroom. I took a quick shower. After about two minutes I was finished. I wrapped a towel around myself and called in Serena. She was going through hairstyles till my hair was dry. When it was she swept it up into a messy bun. She left two strands of hair on either side of my face. These I curled to frame my face better. I went back to the main part of the trailer. Ashley, Vanessa and Monique were there.

"We thought we'd help!"

Ashley searched through her closet for a dress. I know I only own one dress: sad, right? Vanessa worked on my make-up while Serena and Monique argued over my jewellery. Either way I ended up ready 5 minutes before the guy's were coming to pick us up.

My eyeliner was blue with a silver tinge on my eyelids. Pink lip gloss made my lips glow and a bare minimum amount of blush brightened my cheeks. My earrings were tiny diamond studs Monique was kind enough to lend me. I was so scared to lose them, but she insisted. Serena had gotten out my silver cross necklace. The shoes were the silver ones I had bought for my grad only 2 months earlier.

The dress was amazing. It was royal blue and had a pencil skirt. There was one large strap for my left shoulder. It fit snugly but didn't feel revealing. It was a bit big around the waist though. Ashley pulled out a silver scarf and tied it around my waist. Problem solved and I made an old dress look new.

"Beautiful," Vanessa fake-cried.

"Our little baby's growing up," Monique commented.

"I don't know what you see in that boy, but if you love him, we do too," Ashley finished.

I groaned. "Shut UP, you guys!" There was a honk from outside. "Gotta go!" I called as I rushed out the door.

They arrived in silver Porsche. "Nice!" I shouted as I walked towards it. Drake turned from the driver's seat.

"Ya think?" Serena's mouth fell open.

I grabbed her arm and whispered, "He likes you. Don't be intimidated. They're no different than other people."

"Except they're way hotter!" I grinned. Drake got out of the car and opened the door for Serena. Her face turned the exact colour of her dress. I slid in next to Zac in the back. Heh, that rhymes.

Zac and I sat awkwardly in the back. Serena was staring self-consciously at her hands and I could see the red in Drake's ears. It was going to be a long night.

At the restaurant we sat at two different tables. It was a mistake, but I was glad I didn't have to be around when Drake and Serena went mushy. I looked at the menu, feeling Zac's eyes on me the entire time.

"Okay, what _are_ you staring at?"

"Your eyeliner smudged." I wiped under my eye but noticed Zac's smirk.

"You're such a liar!" I was fuming as I looked through the menu. When the waiter came I was relieved.

"I'd like the cannelloni and the raspberry mango cheesecake for dessert."

"And for you?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like the chicken and ribs combo. Dancing sure worked up my appetite."

Zac and I sat for a while in our own worlds. I was wondering how my grandmother was, if Jack was winning the soccer tournament, if dad was okay by himself, and then Zac grabbed my hand. I almost yelped the action was so unexpected.

"Can we go?" Zac whispered.

"Why? Our food hasn't even come yet!"

"My ex is here."

"Which ex?" Zac looked at me in surprise.

"I've only ever had one girlfriend!"

My mouth literally fell open and hung there. _One_ girlfriend? "So all the others are booty calls," I answered my own question.

"Well, are you going to tell me about her?" Zac shook his head and waved over the waiter.

"Could we have our food packed up?"

"Certainly, sir."

"So which is she?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"The one in black with the blonde hair." She was stunning. She looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

"Whoa! Where'd you meet her?"

"On set at _Hairspray_. She was an extra." I shook my head. Player.

"Okay, we'll go." Zac got up to tell Drake and Serena, who were looking into each other's eyes with deep passion (it made me want to puke!), that we were taking a limousine home.

The entire ride back Zac and I sat in silence. Our food sat in my lap, warming my cold legs. Zac sat there, looking out the window. I wanted to reach out and tell him it's not that bad, but I stopped myself. Mission objectives: Don't fall in love with him; make him fall in love with you.

At my trailer I invited him in to finish our dinner. I heated up the food in my microwave and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Sorry my place is so small. I'm not exactly rich." Zac nodded and kept eating. We ate the entire meal in silence. When we were both finished I cleared the dishes and took out the cheesecake.

"Want to share?" Zac nodded so I grabbed two spoons. We ate in silence. Then Zac spoke.

"She was my one serious relationship," I nodded as I listened to his story. "We met on the set and I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she sang to herself and the way she loved to dance, even when we weren't shooting. She had this wonderful laugh and made you want to help the world. But then she met another guy."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Nothing. I'm talking to myself." Zac glared at me but softened.

"You've had worse luck then me, huh?" I dropped my spoon with a clatter.

"Can we not talk about Nick?" I whispered. Zac nodded and ate more of the cheesecake. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got whipped cream on your face."

"Where?"

"By your lip."

"I'm not getting anything!" I laughed and leaned in to wipe the whip cream off Zac's face. As I rubbed the cream off with a napkin I felt Zac's gaze on me. I felt heat rush into my face as I stared back into his beautiful blue eyes- wait, what?

Zac grabbed the hand I had on his face and pulled me towards him. Our lips met and locked. I was too shocked at what was happening to think clearly. In that moment I melted straight into his arms. I felt him pull me down onto him. I brushed my hand through his sandy blonde hair. His hand felt warm on my lower back.

"Hey, why'd you leave the res- whoa." I looked up to see Serena standing in the doorway and Drake just behind her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Drake commented from behind her. I quickly got up and rushed over to Serena.

"No, it's fine. Zac was just leaving." I held the door as Serena entered and Drake moved out of the way to let Zac pass.

Zac leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I'll meet you later." He strolled off into the dark and Drake followed him. I shut the door and pretended not to notice Serena smirking.

"So, having a little fun there?"

"What're you talking about? We were practicing a part of the movie!"

"Which part? Where he gets Vanessa?"

"That's not in there! Besides, that's so first movie. He totally already has her. He was just confused in the third."

"You're changing the subject."

"Whatever. You didn't even notice we left. Besides, what were you doing with Drake here?"

"Okay, we change topics now. So… do you like him?"

"What? NO! How old are you?"

"I'm 15, thank you very much! Wait, you just made out with an eighteen year old. That's statuary rape!"

"Drake's eighteen too and I don't even want to begin to imagine what you were thinking about him!"

Serena laughed and skipped into the bathroom to change. I looked at my bed and then gasped in horror. The cheesecake was smeared onto the bed. I looked at my dress but luckily nothing was on me. I sighed. Serena came back.

"You are in total denial. Oh, and you owe me twenty dollars. " She walked over to the makeshift bed – which I noticed was not dirty- and fell asleep almost instantly. I giggled when I heard her say "Drake, don't!"

I heard a knock on the door and opened it only to reveal the one person who ruined my perfect bed!

"I didn't know you meant that you'd be back this soon." I said, my door only partially opened.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked as if nothing in the world could go wrong. Did he like me or was he doing the same thing as I was, and was just playing around with me?

"Can we please talk outside; I don't want to wake Serena up." I lightly closed the door behind me and stood outside the trailer. "Zac, I think we need to talk about what happened. You have a girlfriend and-"

"I'd break up with her for you." I winced.

"Zac, I'm sorry, but that kiss was a mistake." I turned away to go back into the trailer.

"So that's it then? You're just like all those other girls who just want to say that they kissed Zac Efron!"

I whipped around. "Don't you dare compare me with those girls! I feel nothing for you! You're just another snobby teenage boy with lots of money and good looks. You think every girl falls at your feet and you can just screw them with no consequences. Grow up!" I felt tears form at the edges of my eyes as I shouted at Zac.

"Good thing you're not that pretty or I might've been dissed here."

"Bad thing that you're too dumb enough to get your head out of your own ass!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh, is little Sonja going to cry now? Did I hurt her feelings?"

"Leave me alone Zac. You know nothing about me."

"And you know nothing about me." He turned around and I didn't even smile when I saw the cake on his tux. "Hypocrite." He shouted over his shoulder.

When Zac was finally out of sight I sunk onto the steps at the door of the trailer. Tears streamed down my face. I vainly attempted to wipe them away but it was to no avail. When I'd finally composed myself I changed and threw off the dirty blanket.

As I lay there that night I fumed at Zac but his words kept replaying in my mind. I felt fresh tears start but blinked them away. I turned over to my other side and heard Serena giggle in her sleep. She was probably dreaming about Drake. I wonder if they kissed? Zac's blue eyes flashed in my mind/ I shook my head. Best not to dwell on it. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep.


	8. Plans and Realizations

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you to: Lil Spazzy Q**

**Warning: I totally watched **_**Hairspray.**_

**

* * *

**

"Oh, come on Sonja! Can't you even wake yourself up in the morning!" I glanced up from the toast I was eating. Ashley barged into my trailer. "Oh," she said in surprise, "You're already up."

"Is that a surprise? I mean, I am old enough to wake myself up once in a while."

"Then why aren't you on set?"

"On set?"

"Uh, yeah! You need to film your dance with Zac today! You know, the really intimate one where you kiss but decide it's mistake and you tell him to listen to his heart and he picks Vanessa!"

My whole world stopped. Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, last night! Man, this is going to be awkward.

"I-I'll be right there."

"Oh, and prepare to be bombarded with Zarmen."

"With what?"

"Zarmen. Y'know, Zac and Carmen?"

"Okay, whatever. I'll be there in a few."

"Oh and here's your costume." Ashley threw the dress at me. It was a red dress with sparkles and reached up to my knees. It had thin straps that matched with a small silver necklace with a red ruby I had.

I groaned as I walked into the bathroom to change. Today was going to be yesterday all over again, except with more harsh words spoken.

I walked out of the trailer and closed the door lightly behind me not to wake Serena up.

As I approached studio 16 I felt a wave of panic flow through my body. I wanted to run as fast as I could away from there. Angry with myself for being a coward I sucked in a deep breath and proceeded into the set. It was set up like a club and there was a DJ, loud music, and lots of people milling around on set. The director glared at me.

"Sonja, you've made us wait half an hour. Get ready now." I fought back the urge to snap back that I was never told about the time. As I walked onto the dance floor and stood across from Zac I noticed his smirk. Oh no he didn't.

"Did you forget to tell me something, Zachary?" Zac's smirk turned into a laugh.

"My bad."

I glared at him as I stood beside the makeshift bar. The director settled into his chair and the cameras activated.

"Take fifteen."

I picked up the cola that was on the bar as everyone began to dance around me. I took a sip and stared off into space. I knew Zac was weaving his way through people to reach me. I felt it when he was right behind me.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" He asked in an overly sweet tone. I fake laughed and turned to face him.

"It's cola. It's meant for ages 0-99." Zac laughed his fake laugh. We sounded oh so real.

"Can we talk in private?"

"About what?"

He glared at me and I knew he was enjoying being able to. "Don't do that. You know what it's about." I smiled and got up, taking Zac's outstretched hand. He led me through the people and through a door on the other side. We came out to another part of the set set up to be a VIP room.

"What's up?" Zac walked over and pretended to be really agitated.

"I can't choose! I can't choose between Gabriella and Sharpay. It's driving me insane." If only.

The director cued the music. I began to sing the part and move across the set like the choreographer had shown me to. Zac followed but wasn't actually singing. The whole song was actually very cute, about how Zac should listen to what's inside but he can't choose. Then we end up having to stare deep into each other's eyes. I knew the kiss was coming but somehow I still wasn't ready for it.

When Zac's lips met mine I felt a wave of emotion take over. Damn Zac for making me feel this way! It took a moment for me to remember to pull away like the scene is supposed to go.

"No, Troy, I-" Zac looked away.

"I'm sorry, Ashlene. I just- got caught up in the moment."

"So did you figure it out?" Zac nodded, his back still facing me.

"I'm in love with Gabriella." I smiled, and even though I was supposed to look sad in that smile, I felt like the emotion coming across was real.

"Then go get her." Zac turned towards me, smiled and then raced out to where Vanessa was stationed in the club. He reached out, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"And cut! Good job everyone." We all smiled and walked to the water table. The director came up to me.

"Excellent Sonja. The emotion on your face was very life like and your dancing has greatly improved." When the director walked away Zac glared at me.

"It's not like I had nothing to do with that." I glared back at him.

"You didn't. You never helped at all! It was just extra practice. My dancing only improved when I figured out I had to sing! That had nothing to do with you." Zac glared harder at me.

"You could cut this tension with a knife," Ashley commented as she pulled me away. Once we were out of his hearing distance she started asking questions. "What happened between you two? I mean, before was bad, but now is worse. And weren't you supposed to make him like you?"

Monique came up behind her. "Serena just told me that you two kissed."

"WHAT?" Ashley's head did a double take as she looked at me.

"No way. Why didn't you tell us?" Corbin asked, appearing from no where.

"Does everyone know?" I tried hard not to yell.

"Know what?" Lucas asked as he came up beside Ashley.

"That her and Zac kissed." Monique said casually.

"Um…yeah…it was kind of in the script…" He said matter of factly.

"Nope, it happened last night! It was oh-so-romantic!" Serena sang as she stood beside.

"How could you tell everyone?" I was trying to keep quiet so that Zac wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, so you weren't going to tell us?" Lucas asked, sounding hurt.

"Maybe because it wasn't our mission, maybe she actually likes him…" Corbin smirked.

"Of course not! He came onto me!" I exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." Ashley smiled.

"I think we need to call a meeting," Serena said in a serious tone. Monique grabbed my arm and dragged me into a secluded room, away from the set.

They sat me down on a couch on the far right side of the room while the rest of them went to the other side. They whispered for a couple of minutes and then Lucas came and sat down beside me, while everyone else followed.

"We've come to a conclusion that you should be like…"

"Carmen." Ashley finished.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I spat out the cola I was drinking.

"And be more provocative." Monique slightly smiled.

"You have to be kidding, right?"

"Well you lost him, you have to get him back!" Serena said.

"I don't want him!" I almost yelled.

"What about us? Your promise to us?" Lucas asked.

I just sat there for a moment. "Why can't I just be me?"

"Wait a second, that might actually work." Serena looked like she was actually thinking.

"What, how?" Ashley looked confused.

"Well if he fell for her once, why can't he fall for her twice…and maybe more, because she keeps screwing it up?"

"But-" I started but a glare from Serena shut me up.

"Do it!" She ordered as she pushed me out the door. I heard a lock behind me and I rolled my eyes. As I walked down the hall to the exit of the studio I came across Zac and Carmen.

Zac had Carmen pushed against the wall. He was in a lip lock with her and I'm pretty sure his hand was up her shirt. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. I nearly puked. Nearly.

I rushed past them attempting not to stare, which was pretty hard considering the noises they were making. I felt really disturbed the entire way back to my trailer.

"Hey Sonja!" I ignored Zac as he called out behind me. "Sonja!" I whipped around.

"What?" I snapped.

"I wanted to tell you I don't want to go on those stupid fake dates anymore. I'm pretty sure everyone forgot about the whole incident and I really really can't stand spending more time with you than I have to."

"Whatever. It's not like I ever cared for you."

"Then it's all good." Zac turned to go and I sighed.

"No, Zac, it's not."

"What?"

"It's not all good. I hate that you're with Carmen. She's a slut and totally mean. Can't you see that?"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous."

"No, Zac, I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Zachary David Alexander Efron!" A look of surprise came on his face.

"What'd I do?"

"You're ruining everything by being with her. Your friends are worried and frankly, so am I."

"So you do care about me?"

"I care enough to make sure you don't disappoint your fans." With those words I left him alone to ponder what I'd said.


	9. It Takes Two

**I do not own the celebrities or plot from HSM. (Duh, how could I own a celebrity?) I do, however, own this story's plotline and OCs. The e-mail addresses, phone numbers, et cetera are completely made up. Reviews are welcome but no flamers. If you have any ideas for small events in a chapter let me know:D**

**Also I would like everyone to know that I have no idea how Zac Efron or any other cast member actually acts. For all I know, they're completely the opposite of how I describe them. This is completely **_**fictional**_**. (Please don't sue me!)**

**Thank you to: Lil Spazzy Q, Corbin's My Man, and dancethroughout**

**Warning: I totally watched **_**Hairspray**_

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks went by in a blur. It was a jumble of filming, dancing, and singing. By the end of July we had finished taking the whole movie. Zac had barely spoken to me except for practice and acting. The next thing to do was record all the songs.

I went to the studio as fast as I could. Lucas and Ashley were waiting for me outside. We rushed into the recording studio. The first song we had to record was Ashley's and mine. Being behind the soundproof glass for the first time was disconcerting. I visibly shook as I sang. After a few tries I began to relax and the song became natural. I sat out as I waited for the others to record their songs. I only had three.

For the next the whole group went in. It was the end song. I had fun as I sang my famous high notes they wrote in for me and my small verse in the middle. The others were having just as much fun as I was except Zac. I'd noticed it for a while but it seemed that he was spending less time with everyone and growing quieter. He didn't talk to Carmen anymore. (The big break-up where she freaked out and threw a chair at him kind of clued us in.)

I waited as more songs were recorded until it was my turn. Zac and I put on the headphones and positioned ourselves. I smiled weakly at Zac but he turned away. My smile faded a bit but grew when the music started. I got into it easily and imagined me as Ashlene and Zac as Troy. The music oozed out from every pore in my body, but Zac was not feeling the beat. Finally the producer asked us to take a break while they recorded Vanessa's solo.

Zac brushed past me but I followed him. I finally caught up with him. He was sitting on the floor near the water cooler. His sandy hair hung almost at his eyes and his blue eyes looked distracted. I sat down beside him with a glass of water. He pretended not to notice me.

"Zac, is there something wrong?" Zac glared at me.

"It's none of your business."

"Maybe it's not, but you are still my friend." Zac snorted.

"Grow up, Sonja. We're not friends."

"Yes we are," I stated firmly, "We fight, but we still care what happens to each other. We don't actually hate each other, but we don't love each other either." Zac shook his head and made a motion to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Zac sat but would not meet my eyes. "Zac, look at me." I lifted his chin until he was obligated to look into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

Zac sighed. "It's like everyone's against me. Corbin and Lucas keep telling me to apologize for the things I said to you and Ashley, Vanessa and Monique don't even talk to me anymore. Carmen stalks me because she's convinced there was another girl and my ex keeps calling to 'get back together'. Then there's you." He shook his head and laughed. "I don't even know what to think about you anymore. You like me, you hate me, and it's all so confusing."

I sighed. "Zac, you're ex is a slut, Carmen's psycho, Ashley's oblivious, Vanessa has a career, Monique never really talked to you in the first place, Corbin's worried about you, and Lucas wants you to apologize to me because he can't stand seeing a guy be unchivalrous to a girl." I got up and began to walk away.

"What about you?" Zac asked.

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. "Without love, life is like my big break and laryngitis," I sang. He laughed as I walked down the hall to the recording studio.

When Zac and I sung our duet there was a visible and audible difference in him. I smiled inwardly. He must've thought it was a joke, but maybe, just a little, I had a crush on Zac Efron. The producer smiled at us when we finished. As we left I saw Zac talk to Corbin and Lucas. I saw them visibly relax when Zac began to talk. Ashley pushed me along.

"C'mon, stop staring. He'll be here tomorrow too."

That night I thought about Zac's smile, the one that actually could light a room. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. While eating Chinese take-out Serena had asked me why I was smiling so much. When I answered for no reason she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and returned to IMing Mr. Drake Bell.

That night I glanced at the calendar and sat bolt upright. It was July 31 and the next day would be August 1st, my birthday. I had completely forgotten! I laughed. Oh, Zac would have fun with that one. A sixteen year old going into grade 10. It's not my fault I was really sick when I was eight and had to take a year off. I sighed and closed my eyes. Perhaps tomorrow would be good for once.

* * *

"Sonja! Sonja, wake up!" I opened my eyes and made out the blurry outline of Serena leaning over my bed. "Happy sixteenth birthday!" she cried out excitedly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight.

My trailer was clean and sparkling and balloons hung to the ceiling and streamers hung around my bed. Ashley, Monique, Corbin, Vanessa, and Lucas were sitting around the table which was stacked high with presents.

"Guys, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up Sonja!" Serena laughed. "Of course we had to! It's your birthday!" She took the top present off the pile and gave it to me. "This one's from me."

I opened the pink wrapping hurriedly. Inside was a tiny box with a thin gold chain inside. A gold cross pendant hung from it, intricately decorated with roses. I was sure that if I held it under a magnifying glass I would be able to see the vines, leaves, and wooden cross. "Thank you Serena. How did you afford this?"

"Drake, of course!" I smiled. Only Serena would be able to manipulate her boyfriend into buying a present she was going to give to her best friend.

The next was a blue box from Ashley. Inside was a pair of beautiful white shoes with little doves on the toes. The whole effect was rather mesmerizing. The green box was from Monique. Inside was a make-up case from MAC. "Only the best for my princess!" she exclaimed brightly. I blushed. It was becoming their habit to refer to me as their baby or princess. The purple box was from Vanessa. Inside was a cute bubblegum pink bikini. I vaguely remembered telling her mine had become too small. The last box was covered in white paper. It was from Corbin and Lucas. I giggled when they flushed as I opened the present. Inside was a white teddy bear with angel wings and a golden halo. It had a cross around its neck and was extremely soft. A note inside read 'To Our Little Angel'.

"Guys, thank you so much!" I gushed. As we laughed and ate the cake the guys had bought I couldn't help but notice that Zac was the only main cast member not there. My thoughts must've shown on my face because Ashley nudged me and said, "It looks like our baby has a crush!" I glared at them.

"Shut up! I just feel bad that he's excluded when we're all here eating cake."

"Uh-huh, sure that's what it is," Lucas commented. I got up under the pretext of needing a napkin and leaned by Lucas's ear.

"Stop making fun of me or I'll tell Ashley you have a crush on her." Lucas's face went a few shades paler as I walked back to my seat. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth is it?" asked Vanessa as she delicately ate a crumb of the piece of cake she had barely touched.

"I don't know, but you better eat. The skinnier you are, the unhealthier you look. I should know!" I got up and walked to the door. We were all still laughing as I opened it. There in front of me stood Zac.

"Uh, hi Zac." Zac was staring at his feet and holding a bag in his hands.

"I heard it was your birthday and I-uh…um…here! Put this on and meet me outside!" He thrust the bag into my hands and disappeared from view. I closed the door and came back in.

"Who was it?" Serena asked.

"Hm?" I looked up at her with surprise. I'd been looking at the bag in my hands.

"I asked who it was."

"Someone got the wrong trailer. Would you excuse me?" I went into the bathroom and took out the clothes in the bag. I changed out of my pyjamas –which I just realized I was still wearing- and into the clothes Zac had brought me.

When I came out everyone was quiet. Their eyes were all on me. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing tight leather pants, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket that I had zipped up halfway.

"Whoa," Corbin commented, "where are you going?"

"I, uh…"

Ashley laughed. "Isn't it obvious, guys? Sonja's got a secret admirer with a biker fetish. I wonder who he is."

"Um, yeah."

"But I thought that the person at the door had the wrong trailer?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"She probably only said that because she doesn't want us to know who he is."

"I bet he's Blake!" cried out Monique. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever guys. Have fun and eat my cake. I have a secret admirer to attend to." They laughed as I walked out of the trailer, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Sonja!" In front of me stood Zac. He was wearing black leather pants and a leather jacket too. He was holding a helmet in each hand. Finally I noticed the burgundy Harley Davidson behind him.

"OH MY GOSH. AM I RIDING THAT?" I shrieked. Zac nodded and held out the white helmet to me.

"I heard you were turning 16 today. Thought it might be fun if you learned how to ride one." I jumped up and down with excitement. After we had our helmets on, Zac sat behind me on the motorcycle. After about an hour I could successfully ride a motorcycle.

"Careful not to squeeze to hard," Zac murmured as he placed his hand on mine near the accelerator. My breath caught in my throat. I cursed myself mentally. Do not fall in love with him, Sonja!

I drove forward a bit, practicing the turn signals. I was acutely aware of Zac's hands on my hips and face just above my shoulder, watching the moves I made. I was glad he couldn't see my face because I was sure it was the brightest red you could possibly imagine.

"Okay, now apply the brakes gently." We lurched a bit as yet again I failed to grasp that you apply the brake _gently_. Instead of scolding me Zac laughed and told me to try again. When I was finally getting the hang of it he asked me if I wanted a ride.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" I'd already driven a while.

"Not in this studio parking lot. I meant do you want to go for a ride with me? We'll have to switch places, though." I considered his offer. It was already lunch. I looked back to the stand of trailers and then back to the motorcycle handlebar I was gripping.

"Sure, why not?" I answered. I got off the bike as he slid forward and got on behind him.

"Hang on tight. I go pretty fast." At first I had my hands tentatively on his waist as he had for me but when he started driving I had to wrap my arms around him and squeeze tight. It was both exhilarating and frightening to be going that fast. I became acutely aware of the fact that my face was pressed against his back and that I could actually feel his body move as he leaned.

After what seemed only a few minutes we had arrived at an empty street. Zac turned off the engine. Embarrassed I quickly unwrapped my arms from around his chest and slid off the motorcycle.

"Where are we?"

"There's a place just around the corner where we can get lunch and have a great look at the beach." I raised my eyebrows wondering what he meant by 'a great look at the beach'.

He took my hand and pulled me around the corner. We came out onto a pier that had a single table and two chairs. It was brightly decorated and there was music coming from under the table.

"No way." Zac laughed.

"I feel really bad about how I treated you. You're right; I am a sleazebag and I hope you'll forgive me."

"Forgive you? Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you brought an extra change of clothes for us because I am not staying in these pants any longer."

"What? They suit you. You have a cute butt." I blushed. Thankfully Zac had already started moving towards the table. "And yes, I did bring extra clothes. We can change inside the restaurant." I looked behind us to see a beautiful place with lights and music drifting gently out from inside. "I know the owner and he'll be serving us tonight."

When I was in a cubicle in the lady's washroom I took out the clothes from the bag Zac had handed me and had déjà vu. Once I'd put them on I washed my hands and applied some of the moisturizer they had, stalling for time. I was trying to calm myself down. The thought of spending time alone with Zac was starting to fluster me.

"Calm down, Sonja," I told myself, "It's nothing to worry about. You just have a tiny crush on him. No biggie. Go out there and have a fun time." I took a breath, pushed my hair out of my eyes and walked out. Zac was already sitting at the table when I arrived.

As I sat down and took the menu I could feel his eyes on me. I briefly glanced down at what I was wearing. The light blue halter top that cinched underneath my chest matched perfectly with the white swing skirt. I pulled anxiously at the necklace Serena gave me.

"You look amazing," Zac commented. I blushed and wished he'd look away. All of a sudden he grabbed my menu and pulled it from my hands. "You won't be needing this. I know what to order us for lunch." He placed my menu on his own. I looked nervously at my hands. I did not want to meet his eyes. I studied the white button up shirt he was wearing. It matched his black skinny jeans and converse so well. Simple but nice enough for a date.

_No! Do not call it a date,_ I scolded myself.

"You're very quiet today." I looked up in surprise, only too late realizing my mistake. His bright blue eyes stared intensely into my own. His skin seemed to glow on its own accord and his hair swished slightly in the breeze. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.

"I- it's really awkward."

"How so?"

"Everything I've heard about you tells me not to trust you."

"What have you heard?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." I sighed and looked away from his blue eyes.

"Well, everyone tells me that whenever they go clubbing you only pick up chicks. You'll date two or more girls at the same time and overall you tend to pick sluts. You sleep with every one practically on the first night."

"I admit to dating two or more girls at the same time, but-"

"I understand why you do that, though. You're afraid of getting hurt and if you cheat on a girl you never have to stay with one too long. You pick sluts 'cause they're easy to get, and you never like being out of a relationship because it makes you think about how you went wrong with your ex."

Zac looked surprised. "I- I guess. I never really realised-" He shook his head. "That's a little off topic. Before you interrupted me I was going to tell you that I've never slept with anyone."

I laughed. An over exaggerated, almost evil laugh. "You? Never slept with anyone? Ashley and Vanessa told me they did! And Carmen? What were her words? Oh yeah, 'His moves in bed are wasted on you.' How can you say you never slept with anyone?"

A look of complete shock was on his face. "They said that?" His expression made me nervous.

"Yeah…"

"The liars!" His face became livid with anger. "I never slept with any of them. I can see if you might assume that I slept with Carmen because of the late nights I would spend at her trailer, staying up and watching movies, but that they told you I did?"

"I-yeah, they did."

"No wonder you hate me. To you I'm a sex-crazed, rich teenager who's player."

"Zac, I-"

"You know what? Whatever." An awkward silence stretched between us. A weird thought popped into my head.

"Hey Zac, does that mean you're a virgin?" Zac's face turned red and he looked away from me. "It does! So they really were all lying to me." Zac looked up and met my eyes. I smiled.

"Well, miss I-have-you-all-figured-out, I bet you're one too, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Bet you're thinking of me with you right now."

I rolled my eyes. "This coming from a guy who hugged a pillow with a girl's picture on it."

"That was for a movie!"

"Sure it was Zac, sure it was." Zac glared at me and I poked him playfully. "C'mon, Zac, lighten up. You're fan girls loved you in that movie, especially your wink."

A sly grin grew across his face. "You were one of my fan girls, weren't you?"

I shook my head furiously. "No I-"

"Don't even deny it." I pouted for a while. The waiter came and Zac whispered the order so I couldn't hear it.

"So what do you think of me now?" I smiled evilly.

"Round one/ He'll ask me on a date and then/ Round two/ I'll primp, but won't late because/ Round three's/ When we kiss inside his car/ Won't go all the way/ But I'll go pretty far!" I sang mockingly.

"You know we can still kiss inside my car? Wonder how far you will go…" I lightly slapped him.

"Okay, I'll be honest. You're cute Zac, and even through that wall you put up I can see that you're a decent guy who happens to be gorgeous and rich."

Zac smiled playfully. "You really think I'm cute and gorgeous?"

"Do you really think I have a cute butt?" I countered.

Zac's face turned serious. "I may not have said so, Sonja, but I always thought you were beautiful, like an angel." An image of the bear appeared in my mind.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" Zac looked taken back.

"What?"

"They put you up to this. They probably told you what to say. I'm such an idiot!" I got up angrily from the table.

"Sonja, they didn't."

"Oh no? They didn't tell you to make a date my birthday present. They didn't tell you the lines to say. Especially that last one?"

"No! Well, maybe." I began to stalk away. "Sonja, wait." I felt his hand on my arm. I jerked it free.

"And to think I had a crush on you!" I immediately wished I could take it back. The look on Zac's face had fallen completely into shock.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" I shouted as tears began to roll down my cheeks, leaving warm trails. Next thing I knew Zac had swept me up in his arms.

My eyes were completely wide as his lips caressed mine. I could feel his breath on my skin as he backed away, still holding onto my arms. I couldn't think. My mind was completely blank.

"Sonja, ever since I met you I was attracted to you. Scared of feeling the same way I did with my ex I was mean to you, dated Carmen, anything to make you avoid me so that I could get rid of the feelings, but it only made you come closer. I- I really like you." I stared in a complete daze at Zac. His face was turning pink and his eyes burned with an intensity I'd never seen before.

"We can go out again." I saw Zac's face brighten but it fell when he heard what I had to say next. "But I still don't forgive you. If you can make me forgive you Zac, I will admit that I like you."

"At least you don't hate me anymore." He leaned in to kiss me and this time I responded. His lips were warm and tasted slightly minty, like he'd been chewing gum or had just brushed his teeth. I felt his tongue push at my bottom lip softly. I pulled away.

"Zac, I haven't had my first real kiss yet."

"What're you talking about? We've kissed, like, 3 times already."

"Those were wonderful, really, but to a girl her first real kiss is the first French kiss she has, and… well, I want mine to be special."

Zac sighed and rolled his eyes. "Women are so complicated."

I put my hands on my hips and playfully said, "Do you want me to tell you this was all a mistake again?" Zac laughed and pulled me into him. I could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm your king/ and you're my queen/ that no one else/ Can come between/ It takes two, baby/ It takes two," Zac softly sang into my ear.

"Without love/ Life is like the seasons with/ No summer/ without love/ Life is rock 'n' roll without/ a drummer," I sang back.

We burst into laughter. "You have seen Hairspray one too many times."

"What can I say? I'm a Zac Efron fan girl."

Zac kissed me once and answered, "The only fan girl in the world that means this much to me."


End file.
